RMRP Tech
thumb|left|50px<--- NEVER under any circumstances, press that play button! You will live to regret it! Official RMRP theme Composed by Kevin Macleod. Chat room Roleplay instant chat room (The chat link IS on the side of the page, but this is easier to find.) DON'T GIVE AWAY PERSONAL INFO!! Welcome to the Universe wiki! .''' This is a wiki for the vast number of techs, ships, and other RMRP and CORP related things. Anyone can join this wiki and contibute, as long as it fits the above categories. Main idea This wiki is for RMRP members, such as Narianthefox (Volt) or RenamonGuy (RenamonGuy). You can join BLRP by clicking here. Have fun reading about the reality based designs and ships used in Rogue Mistake! Q&A A: Can I join the wiki? Q: Yes! As long as you have a parents permission if you are under 13 years old. Q: What is RMRP? A: RMRP, previously BLRP is a spore roleplay which takes place in a fictional futuristic set of star systems, The Fliaria system, the Sol system, and the Servern system. A war rages between three equal races, each wanting control over the impending star systems. This roleplay has no Pre-set winner. Any of the three main teams may win. '''NOTE: '''Makeing any pre-set endings RUINS the roleplay. If you fail to follow this rule, you will be removed from BLRP database. '''DO NOT make any pre-set ending, as this is unfair and looked down apon in the community. explained in better detail here. Q: Why is there a whole wiki? A: RMRP is an extremely complex roleplay, It has many stories, ships and characters. Q: Wow! That sounds cool! How do I join RMRP? A: By clicking here. (Note: You must have parent's permission if you are under 13!) Q: Does RMRP have a logo? A: Not yet. Q: Do you have to be a furry to be in RMRP? A: No, but a few members are furries. Many others are morphos. (slang for 'anthropmorphic') Q: Does this wiki have anything to do with Spore Roleplayer wiki? A: Yes, they used to go hand in hand. This site is an 'add-on' to SRP wiki. In a simalar fasion to the 'New Gordanian Empire wiki' Which is focused on Gordymad and his roleplays/empire. Q: Now what? A: Have fun! Q: Are there rules to this wiki? A: Yes; *No curseing, this is punished with a two hour ban. *No sexual jokes in comments or pages, only blog posts or YOUR OWN talk page. *'absolutly' no flamewar over anyone's furriness, the person who started this is punished with a one week ban. *only post new clubs on the clubs page. *As everyone is an admin who requests it, if this power is abused, admin will be removed and not avalible to that person for a week. *have fun, failing to do this results in being a noob. *Your character MAY NOT have your real name, first aloud, last restricted. Remember, the rules sound harsh, but they're very easy to follow! Q: Is Black lightning roleplay affiliated with EAxis? A: No, RMRP is not, in any way, affiliated with EA or Maxis. I hold no copyright for spore, it's parts, or any in-game features. (As a matter of fact, EAxis don't knoww RMRP excits. ಠ_ಠ) Q: Why do we constantly here about 'depth perception' from Narianthefox\Volt? A: He is missing an eye in real life. With only one eye you can't tell how far away things are easily. Q: Are random pages aloud? A: Not really, they must be made into blog posts here. Prologue Story Here's the story of how Narian and Volt met. This story is from the eyes of Narian. Most recent stories will be from Volt's eyes or another character. “Are you crazy, are you insane!” Volt screamed at the ecologist, Narian. “I – I thought it would solve some of our problems…” Narian replied, apologetically. “I was trying to help.” “Just shut up, And how did that help? Also there is no ‘our’ it’s all you, all your problems!” Volt growled again, but somewhat quieter. What hasn’t been stated here is why I am being cussed at by my best friend. I’ll tell you. It all started a few days ago on Barcon, in the Fliaria system. A raid was going on and I happen to be in the area at Barcon’s largest spaceport gathering ecological supplies for my studies. So I dropped what I was doing and headed to the area of the raid. When I got there I immediately noticed something unusual; these were Grox ships! I destroyed as many as I could, but I hadn’t noticed the severe damage to the left impeller. It was losing most of its lift and was all but falling off. That’s when it hit me. As in literally hit me; A ship had fired something at me and it hit the lower cockpit (which by the way was where I had my expensive lab equipment.) That was it, the electricity shut down and, before I knew it, I was hurtling at mind blowing speed toward Barcon. Want to guess what happened next? The large, now useless, piece of metal fell and just happened to hit the one thing I least expected to hit; the Megawatt. The Megawatt happened to be the space fighter owned by a young pilot who goes by the name of Volt. Obviously that isn’t his real name but hey, what can you expect when his real name is Abcid Janeari, I later learned. Anyway, I happen to hit his ship while, amazingly he was at full speed. My ship is more than one hundred tons, while his small ship was only about five. Thus, I slowed his down quite a bit and he landed only about two miles from me. So there I was, laying, covered mildly by blood, on the rainforest’s substrate. And there, beside me was a young fellow, glaring at me as if he wanted to knock me out again with something heavier than the impact of my fall. All he said was “You blithering idiot, look what you’re done!” And at the moment, I couldn’t have looked if I tried. Mostly because I was in pain and I just wanted to lay there until my demise, and secondly because I could see it already. I had been carried to the wreck of his prized ship. And I can see it was crushed. As in not crushed, like mildly, more like crushed almost flat, the only shape left in it was the roll cage. And of course I was thinking “Oh, lord help me.” Which at that point he didn’t. Volt had at that moment kicked he in the side of the head, stepped on my tail, and spit in my face. Then most surprisingly, he said “Get up.” So I did, not because he told me too but because I fear being kicked again. Or worse being spit on. Chapter II “Okay now what smart guy?” I had the nerve to say. We both simply stood there, him, glaring at me still, and me, thinking of how much it’s going to hurt. Though, then REALLY surprised me. He told me, still in a I-want-to-kill-you voice, “I think you should go gather firewood.” After blinking a few times, getting used to the scratches on my eyes, I said yes. (although to this day I don’t know why.) Then I think I surprised him. “Why do we need firewood?” At that moment I hadn’t been mentally there yet. “Just how stupid can I expect you to be?” he said, now holding his head and looking at the ground. “Because, I really don’t need to deal with you while we’re trapped in a rainforest. It’s not a playground, moron, and its certain death.” As I was assuming that he was going to kick me again, I left him. I left and he never knew my name. I wasn’t doing what I was told to do, Instead of gathering firewood I was examining a strange arthropod. It was a mangler, a dwarf mangler to be exact. He was walking around in the lush tall grass close to a rotting log. So I walk after him. This was a very bad idea. He soon walked over some leaves, and then I noticed what I’ve just done. The leaves were the entrance to a gir burrow. As soon as the mangler stepped foot of the burrow, the very annoyed gir whipped its thin head out of the deep hole, looked around, and then saw me. “N-nice, gir, I’m n-not going h-hurt you” I said in a scared, but calm voice. “I-I’m just g-going to RUN FOR MY LIFE!” unfortunately, it didn’t understand English. It then moved in its slow, terrifying way out of its burrow and after me. Normally I could have outrun a slow creature like that, but like you know (or at least should) I fell out of a spaceship, hit the ground, then was kicked in the head and spit on. It caught up to me, knocked me to the ground with its head and sunk its teeth into my right arm. “Arrrrrgg!” I of course yelled. “Help me! Anyone! Volt!” Nothing. I felt the monster’s grip tighten on my arm. Now I had a nice little fountain going. I could feel my own bones crumbling under so much force. I honestly thought I was coming to die, then be eaten by one of the most pathetic looking creatures in existence. It looks like a fruit. Then I closed my eyes, and prayed. This time, however, the good Lord did help me. “Looks like you need some help!” I heard. Then my arm spontaneously got quite warm. I opened one eye, afraid to see what just happened. Well. This is it. I looked over, and saw a fried gir still clamped on my arm. Then I opened both eyes, to take in what just happened. There was Volt looking as good as he ever did to me. “uh, thanks. Volt” I managed to say. The surprise erased my pain. “How’d you kill him?” He looked at me like I was an idiot (which I was, at the time.) then showed me a handheld plasma cannon. All without saying a word. He torn off his shirt and tied it to my arm, along with a makeshift splint. Then he said something. “I’m sorry.” He said, now looking straight into my eyes with his which were as green emerald. “I’m sorry for all of what I’ve done and said to you. I don’t even know your name.” “I am Narian. I know your real name isn’t Volt. So what is your real name?” “Abcid” He said, bashfully, “Abcid Janeri” Chapter III “We better get help! You’re going to bleed to death!” He said a grave tone. “I got a radio working, come on.” I really was grateful that Volt (Abcid) saved me, I would have died. He saved my life. He didn’t have to, but he did. I know I’m a grown swift and all, but I couldn’t keep the tears from growing in my eyes. Apparently he saw me cry a little. “Don’t be such a baby.” Volt said out loud. Gee, thanks. “I’ve got scratched on my eye.” I lied. After we were walking (he insisted he carried me around enough for today) we came across something wonderful. “Tracks!” Volt yelled with glee. Then I saw them too, tracks, like, from a vehicle. A big vehicle. “They look like they’re from a vulpen-c-2b, with steel fitted treads.” I couldn’t resist. “What color was it?” “Orange” He replied. “How the heck would yo- ” He pointed into the forest, and there, pointing a spotlight around was a Massive vehicle. “oh.” He was right, it was orange. It was a search and rescue vehicle, with steel tracks. It was running, then the spotlight turned to us. It stopped, turned on a dime, crushing some small saplings. “You folks need some help?” A feminine voice spoke over a loudspeaker. The tank-like vehicle moved slowly in our direction. It stopped about ten feet from us. Then the cockpit opened and a vixen about Volt’s age stepped out and onto the vehicle’s treads. “Come on, get in I don’t usually bite.”Olivia and the tank We did as we were told. I followed the directions closest because I now lost a lot of blood by not following them. Over the ride to the nearest city (which took three or four hours) we learned that the vixen’s name was Olivia, and she had been called out on a rescue of ‘two careless pilots’. Careless, my foot. Furre news REMOVED. Details Yiff (deleted but nessesary)﻿ Latest activity Category:Browse